


Hey There Demons

by GhosteBusters



Series: Edling Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edling Week 2018, M/M, Modern AU, btw lan fans gfs are winry and paninya, buzzfeed unsolved au, they have crushes but arent dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhosteBusters/pseuds/GhosteBusters
Summary: “So, we’re staying the night here,” He says to the camera, “I really don’t think Ling will last the whole night here. This is the most normal house we’ve been to yet and he’s freaking out. At this point I think he’s gone mad from all the investigation, I always knew it would wear down on him.”





	Hey There Demons

**Author's Note:**

> edling week day 1: modern au  
> for this i decided to do my bfu au because it takes place in modern day, i still am in the process of writing the actual thing  
> you can find me @lingtheavaricious on tumblr, id love to talk about this au

Ling clutches Ed’s shirt as they walk down the long hall, the wood flooring under them groans with every step. The only light is from the flashlight gripped tightly in Ling’s other hand. Ling is at least comforted by Lan Fan’s steps behind them. He’s so twitchy that every shadow scares him and every noise from the house makes him flinch. 

“I don’t like this Ed,” His hands tighten on the sleeve as he says it, even hearing his own voice is too much. 

Next to him Ed rolls his eyes, “Nothing has even happened. It’s almost time to go to bed, nothing will happen. Ghosts, demons, all this shit isn’t real. Trust me, I saw God and I don’t believe in him.”

“And you’re crazy!” Ling says. He doesn’t know much about Ed’s God story other than during the crash that made Ed lose his arm and leg he was actually dead for a moment. How Ed can’t believe in a higher power after that he doesn’t know. To Ling, Ed is his own mystery that he has not yet explored.

“Why are you so scared, didn’t you say you’d let a demon possess you this season,” Ed says in a teasing voice. Ling regrets saying that when he was coming off the adrenaline of a particularly scary episode last season. 

“That’s different.”

“How the fuck is that different?”

“I was being a dick with you on that bridge, I didn’t actually mean it!” He can’t help but gesture as he speaks. 

“It’s too late to take that back now, you hear that demons? You can posses Ling tonight!” Ed yells out into the empty house as they enter the living room. Ling just softly punches him on the shoulder then goes to his bag he left by the couch. 

Nothing has happened tonight, no footsteps, no noises, nothing. He should feel relaxed, but for some reason this feels worse than any other site they’ve investigated. Something feels off in this house and he just can’t pinpoint what. He’d tell Ed but he knows he’d just brush it off like he always does. Maybe he could ask Lan Fan if she feels the same thing, but she’s putting up the camera and getting ready to go back to the hotel to be with her girlfriends and Al. Usually Lan Fan and him feel the same sense at places like this, giving a glance at her again she doesn’t seem concerned at all. Ling decides to just focus on getting ready to sleep.

Having just taken his turn in the restroom Ed picks up his phone as he waits for Ling to get ready. “So, we’re staying the night here,” He says to the camera, “I really don’t think Ling will last the whole night here. This is the most normal house we’ve been to yet and he’s freaking out. At this point I think he’s gone mad from all the investigation, I always knew it would wear down on him.” Ed puts extra emphasis to the sarcasm of his last sentence. 

“Anyways, I’m tired and bored. There will be a camera watching the room as we sleep,” He gestures at the tripod. Ling walks out of the bathroom, hair down, and Ed hopes the camera won’t catch his blush. It’s rare that he gets to see Ling with his hair free and down. Ling is pretty, very, very pretty and it’s a huge problem. Ed’s been trying to stomp out his crush on the dumbass for months, but he makes it so hard. He changes the camera so it’s pointing at Ling, “You ready to sleep in the demon house?”

Ling frowns at the camera, “I’m not going to be able to sleep.”

Ed decides to tease him, “Afraid you’re going to have bad dreams?”

“Yeah I’ll have the worst and it’ll just be of your face,” Ling says in a monotone voice, but his grin betrays him.

“Hey! You’d be lucky to have a dream of me!”

“Why would I want to have a dream of a pipsqueak?”

“It’s been forever since I’ve been that short! Quit bringing up shit from the past!”

They banter back and forth until finally Ed turns off the camera and the light and climbs into his sleeping bag. There’s still a small smile on his face as he begins to drift off and fall asleep. Unfortunately he is not allowed that pleasure as Ling violently shakes his shoulder. He rolls over to see Ling with a terrified expression.

“What do you want I’m sleeping,” He says, blinking his eyes a few times to clear the haze in his vision.

“I feel like I’m being watched, can I sleep next to you?” Ling asks, he looks almost.. hopeful? 

“You are sleeping next to me dumbass,” Ed rolls over so he’s facing away from Ling. His shoulder is being shaked again within seconds. 

“No, I mean in your sleeping bag, I’m too afraid to sleep alone,” Ling insists, continuing to shake his shoulder.

“You have your own, sleep in that,” Ed dismisses him.

“How about I won’t let you sleep until you let me sleep in your sleeping bag?” Ed can practically hear the smirk in his voice. What an evil man, he knows exactly what Ed values.

Ed sighs and debates his options, “If you stop being annoying and actually fall asleep you can.”   
Ling makes a pleased noise and climbs into Ed’s sleeping bag. It’s a tight fit and Ed doesn’t really like it, but Ling is warm in contrast to the freezing room. He thought he’d be flustered due to his crush but instead he feels relaxed, relaxed enough to fall asleep.

It’s three in the morning and Ling is surprised that he was able to sleep. Apparently Ed helped more than he thought. The fact that he only slept three hours isn’t bizarre but the feelings that come with it are.That feeling from earlier, that something is off, it’s worse now. It feels like the feeling is weighing down on him along with dread. He glances around the room even though he is afraid to. “Nothing’s there, it's fine, you’re just being silly,” He whispers to himself.

His eyes catch something, a human figure standing at the entrance to the hallway. Ling brings up a hand to cover his mouth so he doesn’t scream. He feels frozen until the figure steps closer. “Ed! Ed, do you see that?” He whispers to the man next to him but Ed’s snoring at this point.

The figure walks closer to Ling and the feeling of dread increases until he finally sees the man’s face. His hair is slicked up, he’s wearing tiny oval shades, and.. Is that a fake fur rimmed jacket? Ling can’t help but snort, fear starting to dissipate. The man frowns at him and looks over his outfit before looking back at Ling.

“Hey why are you laughing at me? I’m the best looking one here,” The man says, exasperated, “Anyways here, I’ve got a proposition for you kid.” He holds out a hand with a strange tattoo on the back of it. Ling stares at it and against his better judgement takes the hand. He’s yanked up and into the hall in a heartbeat, so quick that Ed probably didn’t notice. 

The man drops his hand and turns to look at him, “I am greed the avaricious. I am the demon who will do anything to get what he wants, woman, money, you name it, I want it.”

“You don’t seem evil for a demon,” Is all that Ling can say, this all feels like a dream. This man would be normal aside from the sharp teeth and tattoo, yet Ling believes the man.

Greed casts a offended look at Ling, “Wow, stereotyping much? Just because I look this way doesn’t mean it’s my true form. Anyways, about my proposition, your little friend earlier said I could possess you. However, I don’t possess people without their permission.”

“You’re…. Asking to possess me?” Ling feels stunned, he did say he’d let a demon possess him afterall. But he didn’t think it would actually happened or that a demon could even be civilized. 

“Exactly!” Greed claps his hands together, “I want a body that can go out of this place, a body that will look normal. I want your body, I’ll let you have control sometimes of course. But there’s some unfinished I have with my father.”

“Demons have fathers? And why me?” Billions of questions bubble to the surface of Ling’s mind.

Greed looks contemplative before speaking, “I’m special. And you, I’m asking you because you seem like someone after my own tastes.”

“What do you mean ‘someone after your own tastes’?” Ling raises an eyebrow at the demon, arms crossed.

“Well, you also have some greed. For instance you want the affections of the boy you’re with. You also want to be the one to show the world something new. You want the fame and attention, you’re only here because you desire it. You want power to accomplish what you perceive as good” Greed says, face contorting into a smirk.

Ling turns red, this guy knows him better than he knows himself. He didn’t think it’d be greedy to have a crush, to want to kiss your best friend. And he never really thought of this show as him being greedy, but he assumes with many desires comes greed. 

“I’ll do it,” Ling holds out a hand to the demon, “On one condition, give me your power too. I want to accomplish my own things.” 

Greed grins and takes his hand, there’s a flash of white and Ling hears him say, “I like your style kid!”

 

Ed wakes up when the sunlight shines in his eyes, the warmth against his back is gone. Ling must’ve already gotten up. He sits up and wipes his eyes with his prosthetic arm then checks his phone, seven in the morning. Ed gets up and heads to the bathroom, changing and doing his morning routine. When he leaves he sees Ling standing next to the door.  
“There you are Ling, did you get to scared?” He asks, noticing Ling’s hair is tied in his ponytail. However, the strange thing is that on the back of Ling’s hand there’s a tattoo of a symbol he can’t recognize. “Also what’s with the temporary tattoo man?”  
Ling’s eyes open and an unnatural smirk takes over his face,”Oh, I’m not Ling, not anymore” Even his voice sounds different. Then in front of Ed’s eyes he watches Ling’s arms become covered in a strange black material, “I’m greed.”


End file.
